


Памятник для президента Обамы

by Ildre_Auskaite



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Adults, Future, Hand Jobs, M/M, Post-Canon, Rimming, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-22
Updated: 2018-11-10
Packaged: 2019-07-15 14:58:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16065542
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ildre_Auskaite/pseuds/Ildre_Auskaite
Summary: О том, как изменения в законодательстве США влияют на частную жизнь граждан.





	1. И никакого риска

**Author's Note:**

> Посвящается дайри-юзерам Ветерок и Океанчик. Ваш пример вдохновляет.
> 
> Бета: MandoDiao и Ленэль.

двадцать лет смысла и счастья  
двадцать лет о чём страдать  
я хочу с тобой ебаться  
я хочу с тобой танцевать 

Василий К. «Я хочу»

В первый раз разговор об этом зашел в среду вечером, когда они после работы лежали, вытянувшись на диване перед телевизором, и Стив бездумно переключал каналы. Билли лежал позади него, пристроив руку у Стива на животе, и время от времени лениво целовал его в висок. Где-то посередине между Диснеем и чередой спортивных каналов ему пришла в голову мысль, как можно было бы провести это время поинтереснее. Билли опустил руку немного ниже и уже приготовился скользнуть ладонью под пояс старых домашних джинсов, как вдруг Стив встрепенулся и остановил его, перехватив за запястье.

Билли перевел взгляд на экран и тут же понял, что привлекло внимание Стива. Передавали вечерние новости, и телеведущая преувеличенно бодрым голосом сообщила, что сегодня пятью голосами против четырех Верховный суд США отклонил апелляцию защитников «Поправки восемь», а вслед за ним Федеральным апелляционным судом по девятому округу в Сан-Франциско был снят запрет на заключение однополых браков. И уже через несколько дней их регистрация будет возобновлена.

Они со Стивом переглянулись, как будто спрашивая друг друга: «Ты это тоже слышал? Мне не показалось?» Но на экране появились ликующие активисты, размахивающие радужным флагом перед зданием суда, и стало ясно, что это, скорее всего, не ошибка и даже не шутка. Ведь не стал бы федеральный канал устраивать первоапрельский розыгрыш в июне, верно?

— Ну и дела, — пробормотал Билли и потер переносицу.

— Ага, — эхом отозвался Стив и, спустив ноги с дивана, направился в сторону кухни.

Скрипнула дверца холодильника, потом раздалось короткое позвякивание стекла, и, спустя пару минут, Стив вернулся в гостиную. Он протянул Билли запотевшую бутылку пива и с растерянным видом уселся рядом на диван. Следующие несколько минут он просто смотрел в пространство, то и дело порываясь что-то произнести, но тут же сам себя обрывал и, так и не сказав ни слова, снова впадал в глубокую задумчивость.

Билли к тому времени уже успел оправиться от первого шока и теперь лежал, откинувшись на подушки, прихлебывая пиво и с доброжелательным интересом наблюдая за его метаниями. Наконец Стив повернулся к Билли и, сощурившись, уточнил:

— Я ведь не сплю, правда?

Билли ухмыльнулся и отсалютовал ему бутылкой.

— Ни в одном глазу. Ну, скажи, стоило ведь ради такого сменить Терминатора на старикашку-демократа?

— Что? — не понял Стив и удивленно заморгал.

— Ну же, Харрингтон, не тормози, — с коротким смешком протянул Билли и приподнялся на локте, устраиваясь удобнее. Стив выразительно посмотрел на него и сделал жест рукой, словно говоря: «И?» Билли шумно выдохнул и, уставившись в потолок, продолжил: — Смотри, амиго. Все дело в губернаторе и политике партии. Черта с два Верховный суд отменил бы запрет, если бы у власти по-прежнему оставался старина Шварц. Он, конечно, крут и все такое, но в некоторых вопросах консервативнее моей бабушки Молли из Пенсильвании. Так что не встань Браун во главе штата, не видать нам этого решения суда как своих ушей. Теперь ясно?

— Более чем, — ответил Стив и, пригубив пиво, расслабленно откинулся на спинку дивана. — И хорош выпендриваться! — добавил он после короткой паузы, наставив на Билли указательный палец. — Можно подумать, ты за него голосовал, и в этом есть твоя заслуга, — Стив покачал головой и беззвучно рассмеялся. — Слушай, получается, мы теперь тоже можем... ну, ты понимаешь?

— Можем, — отозвался Билли, едва заметно поморщившись. Разговор сворачивал в опасное русло. — И раньше могли. В Чикаго или в Нью-Йорке. А лучше сразу в Канаде, чтоб уж наверняка.

— Да, — Стив рассеянно похлопал его по ноге, — но в Калифорнии такой брак не имел бы законной силы, а переезжать ты отказываешься.

— Конечно! — фыркнул Билли. — Еще чего не хватало. У меня нет никакого желания морозить ради этого свою задницу. Нет уж, спасибо, двух лет в Хокинсе мне на всю жизнь хватило. Ненавижу холод.

— Ну... Теперь никуда ехать не надо, — неловко дернул плечом Стив и посмотрел на него.

За этот взгляд Билли хотелось его убить. Но вместо этого он лишь закусил верхнюю губу и выпалил первое, что пришло в голову:

— Тебе не пойдет флёр д`оранж.

— Билли, — покачал головой Стив и мягко улыбнулся. Он наклонился к нему и поцеловал, влажно мазнув языком по приоткрытым губам. Билли подался вперед, желая углубить поцелуй, но Стив уже отстранился и продолжил дальше: — Я серьезно. Мы вместе уже, страшно сказать, сколько лет. Мы давно уже семья. И раз уж гей-браки в Калифорнии наконец разрешили, то я не вижу смысла затягивать с этим. Если, конечно, — Стив подмигнул и шутливо развел руками, — ты не собираешься удариться в кризис среднего возраста и бросить меня ради кого-нибудь моложе и симпатичнее...

Билли нервно рассмеялся.

Ну конечно, Харрингтон в своем репертуаре. Впрочем, это давало пространство для маневра.

— Ну уж нет! — заявил он и, хищно улыбнувшись, облизал губы. План созрел в голове молниеносно. Билли вскочил со своего места и, встав на колени, придвинулся ближе, чтобы для начала снять со Стива очки. — Тебе хотя бы не грозит лысина в сорок лет, красавчик, ты уже перешел опасный рубеж. А я, — он запустил пальцы в густые волосы, слегка царапая ногтями кожу на затылке, и притянул Стива к себе настолько близко, насколько это было возможно, — не готов пойти на такой риск.

— Неужели, — пробормотал Стив, выдыхая ему в рот и почти касаясь губ.

Пах стремительно наливался тяжестью. Билли хрипло простонал и, прихватив зубами нижнюю губу Стива, скользнул языком в рот.

— К тому же, — промурлыкал он в перерыве между поцелуями, — у тебя симпатичная задница. И все остальное тоже ничего... — и в подтверждение своих слов засунул руку Стиву в задний карман джинсов и сжал его зад сквозь грубую ткань.

Стив негромко охнул и подался вперед бедрами. Билли довольно оскалился, почувствовав его стояк, и снова сжал пальцы, просто чтобы еще раз услышать, как он стонет. Спустя мгновение Стив отстранился, чтобы перевести дыхание и спросил:

— Я могу расценивать это как согласие?

— Что? — не понял сначала Билли. Он уже успел позабыть, о чем они только что говорили. Но стоило ему сообразить, о чем речь, как лицо у него вытянулось от разочарования. Секс грозил обломаться уже второй раз за вечер. — Иди в жопу, Харрингтон, — пробурчал Билли, зарываясь носом ему в шею. Он не собирался так просто сдаваться.

— Обязательно, — в тон ему ответил Стив, отодвигая Билли за плечи, — но сначала ответь на вопрос.

— На какой, нахуй, вопрос?! — прорычал Билли. На лице у него мгновенно проступили красные пятна злости. Он с досадой двинул кулаком по подлокотнику и откинулся на спинку дивана, скрестив руки на груди. Стив растерянно смотрел на него, практически не моргая. — Нет никакого вопроса, нет! И ответа тоже. Как разрешили, так через полгода опять запретят. Плавали, знаем, — Билли понял, что почти кричит, шумно вдохнул и снова выдохнул, стараясь успокоиться. — Стив, все это было уже много раз и повторится снова. А я не собираюсь жить, сидя на пороховой бочке!

Он вскочил на ноги и, схватив ключи с журнального столика, направился к выходу. Уже стоя в дверях, Билли обернулся.

— Пойду погоняю мяч на площадке за углом. Меня не жди. И не смотри телек допоздна, Харрингтон, а то мозги расплавятся.

Захлопнув за собой дверь, он услышал, как с другой стороны в нее с грохотом врезалось что-то тяжелое, и растянул губы в недоброй болезненной ухмылке, чувствуя, как в груди расплывается удовлетворение, жгучее и злое, как кайенский перец. 

Домой Билли вернулся затемно, когда свет во всех окнах уже погас. До баскетбольной площадки он так и не дошел, сообразив на полпути, что не взял с собой мяч, и вместо этого добрых четыре часа наматывал круги по району, пугая редких прохожих, пока возле «Трехочкового» бара его не облаяла мелкая шавка, на которую он чуть не наступил с разбегу.

Собачонка была дрянь — лысая и трясущаяся, из тех что носят в сумочках голливудские дамочки с претензиями. Билли мог одним пальцем ее перешибить. Но то, как эта кроха с рычанием бросалась на него, не обращая ни малейшего внимания на своего хозяина, поневоле вызывало уважение.

Он прищелкнул языком, восхищаясь таким нахальством, покачал головой и понял, что выбился из сил.

Отперев входную дверь, Билли обнаружил на полу в прихожей запасные ключи, бейсболку, зонт и баскетбольный мяч. Сообразив, чем именно Харрингтон запустил ему вдогонку, Билли порадовался, что успел вовремя ускользнуть. Баскетбольным мячом в лицо он уже как-то получал, и ему не понравилось.

Он поднялся наверх, быстро принял душ и, стараясь не шуметь, прокрался в спальню. Стив лежал на своей половине кровати, отвернувшись лицом к окну. Он не пошевелился, когда Билли вошел, но по изменившемуся дыханию тот догадался, что Стив не спит. Билли не стал тормошить его, пытаться извиниться или объяснить, почему вспылил. Вместо этого он проворно забрался под одеяло, обхватил Стива сзади и, прижавшись к теплой спине, молча уткнулся ему в шею губами.

 

Следующие несколько дней Билли чувствовал себя геем больше, чем когда-либо за всю свою прошлую жизнь. Больше даже, чем в семнадцать лет, когда он впервые поймал себя на том, что в школьной душевой разглядывает задницу Стива — тогда для Билли он был еще просто Харрингтон — и думает, как здорово было бы ее... потрогать.

Тогда Билли решил, что он, должно быть, спятил, и вместо того, чтобы мечтать о таком, нужно срочно Стиву зад надрать. Для профилактики. Сейчас — и Билли уверен в этом — спятил не он, а вся Калифорния разом. Люди вокруг буквально помешались на геях и этом чертовом законе. Невозможно стало даже смазку в аптеке купить, чтобы улыбчивый фармацевт не поздравил его с новыми возможностями. Билли только натянуто улыбался в ответ и старался побыстрее расплатиться и уйти.

Самым большим его желанием в эти дни было взять отпуск и исчезнуть с радаров, пока не утихнет шумиха. Потому что всех резко заинтересовала его личная жизнь. А именно, сделал ли уже Билли Харгроув предложение своему парню, и когда будет свадьба.

В первый раз, когда его спросила об этом в лифте старуха Беннет из кардиологии, он поперхнулся кофе и уткнулся в телефон, сделав вид, что слишком увлечен перепиской в Фейсбуке. Но зато когда вопрос повторили парни из его отделения, он был уже морально готов к атаке и с ходу предложил им постучаться с этим к Лиз МакКормик из хирургии.

— Да она же нас с лестницы спустит! — простодушно возразил молодой Бенни Мёрдок, которого Билли взял на работу месяц назад из «ностальгических чувств», как он объяснил потом Стиву, и потянулся за сэндвичем.

Совмещенная с завтраком пятиминутка перед утренним обходом была в отделении Билли священной традицией сродни британскому послеобеденному чаепитию. С той лишь разницей, что англичане ее давно уже не соблюдали, а Билли Харгроува и его команду только пожарная тревога и внезапная смерть пациента могли разлучить с утренним кофе и бутербродами.

— Неужели? — ухмыльнулся Билли и прислонился к стене.

Бенни был родом из маленького городка в Индиане, носил клетчатые рубашки и армейскую стрижку ежиком, которая выдавала его с головой. Он не был дураком, но плохо пока понимал, что хороший врач и хороший парень — далеко не всегда одно и то же, и его новый босс яркий тому пример.

— Ага! — поддержал его верзила Хардвиг, чья покрытая веснушками физиономия тоже вызывала у Билли ностальгию, но уже со знаком «минус». И хоть звали его по-другому, относиться к нему добрее получалось далеко не всегда. — И еще иском за дискриминацию по половому признаку пригрозит вдогонку.

— Зато она не может вкатить вам ночное дежурство вне очереди, — оскалил зубы в улыбке Билли и одновременно засучил рукава. Окончание фразы повисло в воздухе. Развивать тему больше никто не решился.

В третий раз вопрос прозвучал в пятницу за покером. Задали его друзья, поэтому в ответ Билли лишь затянулся сигарой и промолчал, многозначительно поигрывая бровями. Но ко вторнику запас его терпения иссяк. И когда на баскетбольной площадке один из парней, с которыми Билли гонял мяч после работы, со смехом спросил его, придумал ли он уже, куда поедет в свадебное путешествие, Билли не стал себя сдерживать.

Уведя у него мяч из-под самого носа, Билли опрокинул любопытного негра на землю столько раз, сколько это было необходимо, чтобы навсегда отбить у него желание задавать Билли Харгроуву вопросы, на которые тот не хотел отвечать.

Тем временем Стив — единственный человек, которого этого действительно касалось, в разговорах тему больше не затрагивал. И сказать, что Билли был ему за это благодарен, значило не сказать ничего.

Он знал, что ответит на вопрос Стива. Обязательно ответит. И задаст свой. Но не раньше, чем убедится, что вся эта свистопляска закончилась, и, после того, как они поставят свои подписи на свидетельстве о браке, никто больше не сможет вдруг сказать, что перед лицом закона их семьи опять не существует.

Кольцо лежит у Билли в ящике рабочего стола уже пятый год. С тех самых пор, как однополые браки легализовали в Калифорнии в первый раз, чтобы опять запретить спустя всего четыре месяца.

Больше Билли так рисковать не собирается.

С него хватит.


	2. Двадцать лет смысла и счастья

Снова к этому разговору они вернулись спустя два года.

Утро Билли в тот день началось как обычно, в семь, и ничего особенного не предвещало.

Зазвенел будильник. Он оторвал лицо от подушки, и щурясь, открыл глаза. Один быстрый хлопок ладонью, и трезвон оборвался, едва начавшись. Билли еще толком не продрал глаза, а на губах уже расплылась довольная улыбка: враг побежден. Хорошее начало.

Потянувшись, он осторожно вылез из-под руки Стива, потряс его за плечо и, спустив ноги с кровати, пошел в ванную умываться, отчаянно при этом зевая.

Плеснув в лицо холодной воды, он отфыркался, провел ладонью по запотевшему стеклу и стал придирчиво себя разглядывать. Из зеркала на него смотрел крепкий подтянутый мужчина лет сорока с небольшим. Отросшие кудри распушились и торчали со сна во все стороны, под глазами залегли тени, да и побриться тоже не мешало бы. Но в остальном ему грех было жаловаться. Сдунув упавший на глаза завиток, Билли улыбнулся и подмигнул собственному отражению. 

— Харгроув, ты самовлюбленный сукин сын, — пробормотал Стив у него за спиной, протискиваясь к раковине. Он сонно ткнулся губами Билли в шею и потянулся к стаканчику за своей зубной щеткой.

— И тебе доброе утро.

Бросив в его сторону короткий взгляд, Билли тут же снял претензии к собственной прическе. За столько лет он так и не понял, как Стив укладывает это цунами.

Когда-то это даже было любимым его развлечением — как следует взъерошить Стиву волосы. Днем Харрингтон рычал на него и отчаянно вырывался, зато ночью Билли мог ни в чем себе не отказывать, сколько угодно зарываясь пальцами в мягкие пряди.

А как-то раз, они тогда еще только-только начали жить вместе, Билли прокрался в ванную, пока Стив был в душе, забрался на стоявший сбоку унитаз и стал лить ему на голову шампунь, пока тот мылся. Думал, Стив его сразу же спалит, а он все смывал и смывал, кляня новый шампунь, на чем свет стоит. В тот раз Билли полчаса простоял так, зажимая себе рот рукой, чтобы не заржать, пока Стив не поднял голову и не посмотрел наверх. А потом Билли бежал, сломя голову, в спальню, спасаясь от его праведного гнева. 

Очень правильное, кстати, вышло укрытие. Мириться было удобно...

— Утро выдумали враги человечества, — рассеянно отозвался тем временем Стив, выдавливая на щетку зубную пасту, и добавил, поднимая на него глаза: — Сваришь кофе, пока я в душе?

— Угу, — промычал Билли, вешая полотенце на крючок.

Не то чтобы у него были сомнения, кто будет готовить завтрак.

По утрам от Стива всегда было мало толку, особенно в будни. И если доверить ему готовку, то велика была вероятность уехать на работу голодным. А это в его планы не входило.

Спустившись на залитую солнцем кухню, Билли задумчиво покосился в сторону маленького телевизора, висящего в углу возле плиты, а потом решительно достал из кармана телефон и включил свой плей-лист.

Все равно хорошие новости по ТВ не передают по определению, а плохие вполне могут подождать, пока он доедет до клиники и прочитает их на Фейсбуке. Ну или услышит от коллег. Должна же быть от них хоть какая-то польза. Так что пусть утро начнется c Black Sabbath, сколько бы ни возмущался Стив по этому поводу. В конце концов, кто варит кофе, тот и устанавливает правила.

Порывшись в холодильнике, Билли издал победный клич, и, спустя несколько минут, к гудению кофеварки добавилось шкворчание яичницы на сковороде и истошный визг блендера.

В последнее время Билли открыл для себя смузи и теперь развлекался по утрам, смешивая все, что под руку попадалось. Сегодня вот подвернулись помидоры, сельдерей и табаско. Он щедро присыпал их сверху черным перцем и теперь заранее предвкушал, что скажет на это Стив.

К моменту, когда тот, гладко выбритый и полностью одетый, спустился из ванной и сел за стол, у Билли уже почти все было готово. Он протянул Стиву стакан со смузи и кивнул:

— На, попробуй.

Стив недоверчиво прищурился.

— По-моему, мы договаривались о кофе, нет?

— Сначала овощи, потом десерт. Такое правило, — ухмыльнулся Билли и подмигнул ему, но Стив старой шутке не улыбнулся. Билли страдальчески закатил глаза. — Давай, Харрингтон, не тяни. Можно подумать, я тебе отраву предлагаю. Просто попробуй и скажи, что думаешь.

— Ладно-ладно, сдаюсь, — Стив поднял вверх руки и, усмехнувшись, взял протянутый стакан.

Временами с Билли дешевле было не спорить, а сделать, как он хочет. Все равно не отвяжется. Сейчас был как раз такой случай.

Билли прислонился к кухонному столу и, скрестив руки на груди, с любопытством наблюдал, как Стив осторожно пригубил смузи, с задумчивым видом покатал на языке и, довольно причмокнув, отхлебнул еще. Наконец он распробовал и вынес вердикт:

— Прибереги эту бурду на вечер. Нарежем лимон, дольем водки, и будет Кровавая Мэри. 

Билли расплылся в улыбке и цокнул языком. Он знал: Стив оценит идею по достоинству.

— Очень густая Кровавая Мэри, — прибавил тот, чуть поразмыслив. — А теперь, — сказал он, отставив стакан в сторону, — гони мой кофе, Харгроув. Я выполнил условия сделки. Твоя очередь.

— То же мне, сделка, — пробурчал себе под нос Билли, но от стола все же отлепился и, зевая, снова полез в холодильник за пакетом молока.

Когда он обернулся, оказалось, за ту пару минут, пока он возился с кофе — три ложки сахара и много молока, как Стив любит, — тот уже успел уткнуться в смартфон. Только его и видели. К моменту, когда Билли поставил перед ним чашку, Стив присутствовал на кухне чисто физически, разумом же он был где-то на просторах сети. 

Билли тяжело вздохнул и пожевал губы.

Ну, конечно. Стоило отвернуться, и вот, пожалуйста. Добро пожаловать в Зомбилэнд.

Не то чтобы Билли был против гаджетов и, тем более, интернета. Сказать по правде, они сильно скрашивали ему рабочие совещания. Особенно заседания бюджетного комитета по пятницам. 

Как-то раз на одном из совещаний Билли — якобы нечаянно — включил звук у телефона на середине жизнерадостного тройничка. По переговорке прокатился громкий и недвусмысленный стон. Сначала в комнате повисло неловкое молчание, а потом коллеги резко засобирались по домам. И как-то само собой получилось, что засиживаться по вечерам после этого случая все тоже перестали. Так что в интернете определенно была польза. Билли не сомневался.

И он совсем не возражал, если Стив зависал на Фейсбуке, когда он сам был чем-нибудь очень занят. Гонял мяч на площадке, к примеру, или рубился в приставку. В Мортал Комбат. Так что Бога ради! Но только, если его нет рядом. В этом вопросе Билли оставался непреклонен. 

У каждого есть свои маленькие слабости. Джо из «Друзей» не делился едой, Саурон — властью, а Билли не собирался ни с кем делить внимание Стива. Даже с интернетом. Особенно с интернетом.

Поэтому сейчас он, недолго думая, гаркнул у Стива над ухом: «Эй, Харрингтон! А ну вылези из телефона!», и для верности щелкнул пальцами у него перед носом. 

Стив поднял на него глаза, поправил очки на переносице и, поманив рукой, кивком указал на экран мобильника. Недовольно хмыкнув, Билли заглянул Стиву через плечо и застыл на месте, на миг вообще позабыв, как дышать.

Утренние новости сегодня были что надо. Ничего не скажешь. Признание однополых браков на федеральном уровне, не кот начхал.

— Твою мать! — шумно выдохнул Билли и стукнул кулаком себя по груди. — Вот это поворот, — пробормотал он себе под нос и сел на стул напротив Стива, подперев щеку ладонью. — Ну надо же. Никогда бы не подумал... Придется теперь поставить «мартышке» памятник. По совокупности заслуг. И плевать, насколько дерьмовый был из него президент.

— Ему бы и так поставили, как первому черному в Белом доме... — рассеянно отозвался Стив, но тут же осекся и укоризненно посмотрел на него, сообразив, что именно тот сейчас ляпнул. Точнее, они оба. — Билли!!!

— И слышать ничего не хочу, — отрезал Билли и раздраженно передернул плечами. — Заебали со своей политкорректностью, дай хоть дома расслабиться. 

Задумавшись на мгновение, он отхлебнул из чашки Стива и тут же скривился.

— Ну и гадость! Как ты это пьешь вообще? Ладно, черт с ним... Вот кофе, вот яичница. Ешь, а то опоздаем.

Стив растерянно посмотрел на него и уже открыл рот, явно собираясь что-то сказать, но в последний момент передумал. Вместо этого он молча развел руками и, покачав головой, вернулся к завтраку.

Билли вздохнул с облегчением. Рычать на Харрингтона точно не стоило, а именно этим бы сейчас все и кончилось, если бы Стив не отступил, дав ему передышку. Как знал, стервец. 

А впрочем, да, именно знал. За столько-то лет... А может, ему самому нужно было обо всем подумать.

Билли с тоской посмотрел в сторону домашнего бара. 

Эх, пропустить бы сейчас стаканчик-другой, расслабиться, уложить в голове мысли... 

Но к сожалению, начинать день с выпивки в принципе не слишком удачная идея, а когда ты практикующий врач, то и подавно. Пациенты не поймут. Поэтому свидание с Кровавой Мэри придется отложить до вечера, как и планировалось с самого начала.

Некоторое время они ели в полной тишине, слушая тиканье круглых настенных часов, но через несколько минут Стив не выдержал.

— Кхм-кхм, — он негромко кашлянул, привлекая к себе внимание. Убедившись, что Билли его слушает, Стив осторожно заговорил: — И все-таки, Билли... 

— Что? — недовольно перебил его тот и высунул кончик языка, слизывая приставший к уголку рта кусочек яичницы.

— Не знаю... Ничего сказать не хочешь? — Стив махнул рукой и выразительно посмотрел на него поверх очков.

— Хочу. Что будет на ужин? 

Стив озадаченно моргнул. 

— Ты серьезно?

— Более чем, — не моргнув глазом соврал Билли. — Твоя очередь готовить.

Сказать по правде, его мало сейчас занимало, поверит ли ему Стив (правильный ответ — «конечно, нет, он же не идиот»). Главным сейчас было отвлечь его, а когда он опомнится, Билли уже будет на полпути в клинику, и разговор сам собой отложится до вечера. Но, вопреки ожиданиям, Стив не дал сбить себя с толку.

— Да какая к черту готовка! — с досадой отмахнулся он. — Закажем китайскую еду и дело с концом. Не увиливай.

— Я увиливаю? — задохнулся от возмущения Билли. В этот момент он и сам почти верил в то, что говорит. Заказная еда была вечным их камнем преткновений. — Это ты увиливаешь! Твоя очередь, а ты пытаешься соскочить самым бессовестным образом, да еще думаешь, будто это прокатит. Иди в жопу со своим углеводным говном, Стив! Человечество еще не придумало ничего лучше запеченной курицы с овощами.

— Вот чертов качок, — в притворном раздражении закатил тот глаза. — У меня твои брокколи скоро из ушей полезут.

— Ничего, красавчик, как-нибудь выживешь, — бездумно парировал Билли и бросил взгляд на наручные часы. — Ч-черт.

Время уже поджимало. Если он хотел проскочить до заторов на дорогах, выходить нужно было прямо сейчас. Билли встал из-за стола, на ходу допивая свой кофе, быстро накинул пиджак и уже почти направился в сторону выхода, когда поймал на себе насмешливый взгляд Стива. 

— Что? — резко спросил он, одергивая манжеты рубашки. 

Стив качнул бровями и, поджав губы, замотал головой, как бы говоря: «Что? Кто? Я вообще молчал!». И продолжил со скептическим видом наблюдать за его торопливыми сборами.

Билли тяжело вздохнул. 

Разумеется, ему не удалось обмануть Стива. Даже и пытаться не стоило. Тот наизусть знал все его трюки, как и Билли — его. Строго говоря, провести друг друга им удавалось, только когда один из них позволял другому заморочить себе голову. Ну или просто терял бдительность. И оба хорошо это знали. 

Билли пожевал губы и, запрокинув голову, резко выдохнул. 

Черт, ну почему всегда так сложно? Почему именно сейчас он чувствует себя, как растерянный семнадцатилетний щенок, который буквально из штанов выпрыгивает, пытаясь произвести впечатление, а сам понятия не имеет, как позвать мальчика на свидание. И вообще в ужасе от того, что хочет мальчика, а не какую-нибудь местную красотку. Хотя красотки в Хокинсе были, конечно, те еще... Но дело, разумеется, было совсем не в этом.

— Можно я не буду делать тебе предложение прямо за завтраком, а? — наконец выдавил он через силу.

Стив усмехнулся и поправил очки на переносице.

— Так и быть, подожду до ужина.

Что ж. Прозвучало неплохо. Для начала это вполне могло сойти за победу. 

Избежать пробок по дороге на работу ему, конечно, не удалось. Билли намертво встал на пересечении Мейбл-роуд и семьдесят восьмой улицы и, лениво постукивая пальцами по рулю, ждал зеленого света, чтобы свернуть за угол и дальше уже по прямой до самой больницы. 

Чтобы скоротать время, он достал из кармана телефон и набрал сестре сообщение в Вотсапе. На экране моментально высветилось:

Билли: привет, засранка

Безумная Макс: здорово, говнюк!

Билли: слышала в новостях, чо творится?

Чуть помедлив, Макс осторожно ответила:

Безумная Макс: ну допустим

Быстро глянув, что происходит на дороге, Билли набрал новое сообщение.

Билли: стив припер меня к стенке.

Это была не совсем правда, но рассказывать об этом Макс он не собирался. 

Безумная Макс: и правильно сделал. давно пора.

Билли: мелкая стерва. ты на чьей вообще стороне, а?

Безумная Макс: на твоей

Билли: я слишком стар для всего этого дерьма

Безумная Макс: н-да? а по-моему, ты просто боишься показаться сентиментальным

Билли: и это тоже

Билли: макс

Билли: я кольцо купил...

Безумная Макс: когда успел? еще девяти нет

Билли: давно. лет шесть назад

Безумная Макс: ЧТО? 

Безумная Макс: и ты еще мне тут что-то втираешь?

Безумная Макс: говнюк

Безумная Макс: пиздуй в мэрию

Безумная Макс: ЖИВО

Билли зарылся глубже в сиденье машины и усмехнулся. Кажется, в кои-то веки он все сделал правильно. 

На светофоре загорелся зеленый. Билли надавил на газ и выкрутил руль, сворачивая на семьдесят восьмую улицу. Тем временем, телефон у него на коленях завибрировал. Он бросил быстрый взгляд на экран, где высветилась новая цепочка сообщений. 

Безумная Макс: и не вздумай жениться летом!

Безумная Макс: я не смогу взять отпуск и приехать раньше сентября

Билли расхохотался. Быстро набрав в чате: «Да, мэм», он сунул телефон в карман и, насвистывая, погнал на работу. 

Жизнь определенно налаживалась. 

 

Осень в этому году выдалась ранняя. Уже к середине октября листья на деревьях пожелтели и, стоило подуть ветру, картинно кружились в воздухе, медленно опускаясь на землю. Красиво как в кино. Самое время взять на работе отгул и смотаться на все выходные на Большое медвежье озеро. Раз уж есть повод.

Еще только подъезжая к зданию мэрии, Билли заприметил в толпе уложенную в строгий пучок рыжую шевелюру. Макс стояла возле крыльца, скрестив руки на груди, и с отрешенным видом рассматривала проходящих мимо людей, время от времени поглядывая на часы на запястье.

Удивившись про себя, что Макс ждет их в одиночестве, Билли запарковался неподалеку и кивнул сидящему рядом Стиву. 

— Ну что, прощай, вольная жизнь? — криво усмехнулся он и облизал пересохшие губы, пытаясь скрыть накатившую вдруг нервозность.

Стив со вздохом закатил глаза. 

— Ага, — кивнул он, прищелкнув языком. — Прощайте, вечеринки, кокаин, девчонки в бикини... Знаешь, еще ведь не поздно все отменить. Если ты передумал.

Билли поморщился. 

Кажется, он его все-таки достал. 

Молодец, Билли. Осталось только поругаться со Стивом за полчаса до регистрации, и вместо мэрии можно будет пойти в бар. Пропустить по стаканчику, размять кулаки, навестить ближайший участок... Как в старые добрые времена. 

— Не дождешься, — буркнул он, наградив себя убийственным взглядом в зеркале заднего вида. — Погнали.

Щелкнув ремнем безопасности, Билли вылез из машины и глубоко вдохнул. В глаза ударило яркое солнце. Он сощурился, достал из кармана солнечные очки и помахал рукой Макс. Убедившись, что она его заметила, Билли сунул руки в карманы и двинулся в ее сторону, лавируя между машин, из которых выгружались взволнованные парочки. Дожидаться замешкавшегося Стива он не стал. Догонит.

Когда Билли приблизился, Макс уставилась на него, открыв рот. 

— Привет, птичка, — он наклонился и чмокнул ее в щеку, вдохнув едва ощутимый запах горьковатых духов. “Надо будет потом спросить, каким лаком она пользуется”, - отметил он про себя. День выдался ветреный, а из прически у нее и пряди не выбилось.

— Серьезно? — Макс всплеснула руками, окидывая его взглядом с головы до пят — Билли, ты спятил? Ты не можешь жениться в пиджаке и рваных джинсах, как какой-нибудь доктор Хаус! 

Билли довольно осклабился. Битый час, что он провел перед зеркалом, выбирая одежду, был потрачен не зря. Именно на такой эффект он и рассчитывал. Дресс-кода ему хватало на работе, а на своей свадьбе Билли меньше всего хотел выглядеть как зануда c Уолл-стрит.

— Это еще почему? — притворно удивился он.

— Да хотя бы потому, что ты педиатр, а не инфекционист! — рявкнула Макс в сердцах, и Билли заржал в голос. 

— Черт с два. Моя свадьба — мои правила, — сказал он, поправляя сережку в ухе. — И вообще, что тебе не нравится? Смотри, я даже галстук надел!

— Ага, в мелкую черепушку, — меланхолично добавил из-за его спины подоспевший Стив. — Привет, Макс. Отлично выглядишь.

О да! Тут Билли не мог с ним поспорить, даже если бы очень захотел. Выглядела мелкая на все сто. Больше тридцати пяти и не дашь, если не приглядываться. Лишь тонкая сеточка морщин возле глаз и жестко поджатые губы выдавали ее возраст. 

Макс работала в крупной юридической фирме в Кэмбридже, штат Массачусетс, и, насколько он знал, слыла среди коллег настоящей ведьмой. 

Не то чтобы его это удивляло. 

Среди юристов всегда царила жесткая конкуренция. Женщине в этом бизнесе волей-неволей приходилось быть стервой. Быть цепкой, изворотливой, держать удар и, чуть что, самой бить ниже пояса без колебаний. Размазня бы не продержалась там и дня, не говоря уже о том, чтобы добиться успеха. А то, что Макс — не размазня, она доказала еще в детстве, в два счета поставив его на место в доме Байерсов. До сих пор при одном воспоминании у Билли поджимались яйца.

— Стив, и ты туда же? — простонала Макс, увидев, что он одет практически идентично: пиджак, джинсы, белая рубашка. Разве что обошлось без серьги в ухе.

— Эй, а я-то тебе чем не угодил? На мне хотя бы целые джинсы.

— Господи, парни, вам что, по семнадцать? Детство в жопе заиграло?

Билли довольно оскалился. Вчера вечером им точно было семнадцать. Стоило только подумать об этом, как у него снова сладко заныло в паху.

 

Романтический порыв нахлынул на Стива, когда они возвращались домой из кинотеатра. Если, конечно, такой откровенный подкат вообще можно было назвать романтическим.

Был поздний вечер. Основной поток машин давно уже схлынул, и они ехали по полупустой дороге, проносясь на полной скорости мимо неоновых вывесок. Билли размахивал сигаретой и практически в голос орал от восторга, утверждая, что «Дорога ярости» — лучший фильм, который он смотрел за последние хрен знает сколько лет. 

— Ты видел? Нет, ты видел эту лысую телку? А чудика с раскрасом под черепушку?! — спрашивал он без конца у Стива, сияя, как новенький, только что из банка, четвертак. Стив сидел рядом и слушал его вполуха, время от времени рассеянно вставляя: «Да, а вот это было очень круто!» или «С ума сойти можно!», но Билли это вполне устраивало. 

Когда он входил в раж, то начинал трепаться без умолку и даже самому себе напоминал взбесившееся радио. В эти моменты он ничего вокруг себя замечал. Поэтому даже если и были какие-то намеки, по которым можно было бы догадаться, что у Стива на уме, Билли все это честно проморгал, полностью поглощенный собственной болтовней. 

Поэтому, когда на перекрестке Стив положил руку ему на колено, то застал Билли врасплох. 

От ладони сразу пошел жар, как от перегревшегося мобильника. Билли поерзал по сидению, устраиваясь удобнее, лениво повернул голову и посмотрел на Стива, многозначительно приподняв брови. 

— Зеленый, — невпопад ответил тот на невысказанный вопрос.

— Что? — не понял Билли, почувствовав мимолетный укол разочарования.

— Зеленый, — повторил Стив, кивком указывая на светофор, и одновременно развел в стороны пальцы и медленно, с нажимом провел рукой, задержавшись на внутренней стороне бедра. — Можно ехать. Не отвлекайся, детка.

Билли довольно крякнул. Вот оно что. По губам расплылась сытая масляная улыбка. Стоило сразу догадаться. Стив обожал такие фокусы.

В старших классах редкий поход в кино обходился без этого. И хоть тогда в Хокинсе они не могли целоваться на заднем ряду, как другие парочки, все это было неважно. Как только в зале гас свет, рука Стива оказывалась у Билли на ширинке, и ему оставалось только кусать губы и до боли в пальцах сжимать подлокотники кресла, стараясь, чтобы их никто не спалил. 

Вот и сейчас этот говнюк, как ни в чем не бывало, смотрел на дорогу и улыбался своим мыслям, пока его пальцы исследовали паховый шов на джинсах, заставляя Билли ниже сползти по сидению и шире развести ноги. 

Низ живота наливался хорошо знакомым теплом. Билли прикрыл глаза и провел языком по кромке зубов, смакуя ощущение. 

Да, Стив, детка, вот так. Еще. Еще. И пошло оно все к чертовой матери.

Сзади тут же раздался нетерпеливый гудок. Чертыхнувшись, Билли с недовольным стоном распахнул глаза. Временами вселенная была той еще сукой.

— Да еду я уже, еду! — рявкнул он, услышав повторный гудок, шумно выдохнул и надавил на газ, пока Стив неспешно поглаживал его полутвердый член сквозь жесткую ткань джинсов. 

Стив хочет поиграть? Что ж, отлично. Он только за. 

Какое там ограничение скорости? Билли покосился на дорожный знак на обочине. Тридцать пять миль в час? В жопу его. К чертовой бабушке. У него только что появился повод оказаться дома так быстро, как это вообще возможно. 

 

Путь от гаража до входной двери они проделали практически на ощупь, целуясь взахлеб и спотыкаясь на каждом шагу. 

Билли мог поспорить, что на следующее утро в почтовом ящике их будет ждать чопорная записка от миссис Рейнолдс, ханжи из дома напротив, до глубины души возмущенной их поведением. 

Ну и пусть. Плевать на старую грымзу. Ей, видимо, совсем нечем заняться, раз она целыми днями торчит у окон, подсматривая за соседями из-за занавесок. А станет наседать, и в следующий раз Билли трахнет Стива в гостиной на журнальном столике, прямо напротив окна. Сто к одному, что если ее не хватит инфаркт прямо на месте, то весь оставшийся вечер она будет дрочить на фотку Кларка Гейбла или кто там считался горячим парнем в дни ее молодости? 

Ох, ты ж!..

Шею обожгло дыханием, в зад уперся набухший член. Билли тихо выругался, безуспешно пытаясь попасть ключом в замочную скважину, пока Стив прижимался сзади, засовывая руки ему под рубашку и шепча на ухо непристойности. 

Наконец замок поддался, и они ввалились в прихожую, хихикая, как сбежавшие с уроков подростки. Едва Билли захлопнул за собой дверь и обернулся, как Стив тут же уткнулся ему в грудь ладонями и толкнул, заставляя сделать шаг назад. Он тяжело дышал, к вспотевшему лбу прилипла прядка волос. 

«Так бы живьем и съел», — пронеслось в голове у Билли. 

«Крутой» Стив всегда заводил его с пол-оборота, еще с тех пор, как он обнаружил, что терпила Харрингтон вполне может надрать ему задницу. После этого нарываться сразу стало в разы интереснее.

Он прислонился спиной к двери и, оттянув большими пальцами шлевки на поясе джинсов, широко расставил ноги. 

— Так-так-так, — осклабился Билли, поигрывая языком. — Что тут у нас? Малыш Стиви решил поиграть в крутого парня, да? Что ты задумал, Харрингтон?

— Дай-ка подумать... — Стив подошел к нему почти вплотную. Билли мог чувствовать на лице его дыхание, жар, исходящий от тела. Харрингтон был горячим как чертова печка. — Вот это?

Прижавшись к нему всем телом, Стив мазнул губами по подбородку, оставляя вдоль челюсти влажные поцелуи. По телу прошла дрожь. Билли запрокинул голову, по-кошачьи подставляя шею. 

Он кожей чувствовал, как Стив улыбается, целуя его, и сам улыбался в ответ, словно влюбленный пацан. Но едва Билли облапил его за задницу, как Стив тут же отодвинулся, и Билли разочарованно рыкнул. 

— И все?

Он распахнул глаза, готовясь перейти в наступление. Стив смотрел на него с видом святой невинности.

— Почти, — прошептал он и засунул руку Билли под джинсы. Тот стиснул зубы и коротко зашипел. С разбегу Стив сделал ему больно.

— Прости, — мягкие губы, извиняясь, коснулись нежной кожи под ухом. 

Билли довольно хмыкнул — так-то лучше — и положил ладонь Стиву на затылок, а сам уткнулся носом ему в шею, вдыхая смесь пота и одеколона. Стив пах остро и пряно, Билли буквально дурел от этого запаха. Хотелось кусаться, и он не стал отказывать себе в удовольствии. Отодвинув пальцем ворот футболки Стива, он впился зубами в участок на стыке плеча и шеи. 

Он втягивал в рот податливую плоть, вылизывал языком солоноватую кожу. Он делал все, чтобы просто услышать, как Стив стонет. От звуков его голоса волоски у Билли на загривке вставали дыбом, а кожа покрывалась мурашками. 

Он сгреб в кулак волосы и потянул, заставляя Стива запрокинуть голову, и тут же почувствовал, как в ответ сжимается рука на его члене и радостно толкнулся ей навстречу.

Стив недовольно замычал. Вывернувшись, он развел руки Билли в стороны и навис над ним, целуя нарочито неспешно. «Не торопись», — словно говорил он, скользя кончиком языка между его губ, — «расслабься, наслаждайся моментом». И в любой другой ситуации Билли был бы с ним даже согласен. Но только не сейчас, когда этот говнюк уже добрых полчаса держал его подогретым и не давал кончить!

С гортанным стоном Билли втянул его язык в рот, углубляя поцелуй, и выгнулся всем телом, агрессивно потираясь пахом о пах. 

Посмотрим, как ты теперь запоешь, красавчик.

Мягкие манеры и неизменная доброжелательность давно уже не могли обмануть Билли, как когда-то в юности. Стив был тем еще засранцем, и это полностью его устраивало. Что может быть хуже, чем жизнь со святошей? Нет-нет-нет. Билли знал все его темные страстишки наперечет и знал, как их в нем разбудить. 

И правда: от былой неторопливости не осталось и следа. На мгновение оторвавшись от его губ, Стив проворно стянул футболку через голову, отшвырнул ее в сторону и снова потянулся ко рту. Теперь он уже не соблазнял, он целовал Билли настойчиво, требовательно, толкаясь языком внутрь в такт движениям бедер так, что у того дух захватывало от этого бешеного ритма.

Этим Стив и купил его с потрохами. С ним не нужно было прятаться. 

Стив был как кэролловская Алиса: он шел босиком по горящим углям и ничему не удивлялся. Когда случалось что-то из ряда вон, Харрингтон сначала зависал, как ноутбук со старым процессором, а потом пожимал плечами и двигался дальше, словно ничего и не было.

Хороший Билли, плохой, злой; его это не волновало.

Харрингтона не пугали ни его вспышки ярости, ни приступы глухой тоски. Не напрягало Стива и то, как со временем Билли стал ластиться к нему с грубоватыми нежностями. Даже когда он захотел попробовать снизу, Стива и это не смутило. Хотя, сказать по правде, его самого тогда колотило при одной мысли об этом. 

Со Стивом Билли смог наконец-то почувствовать себя нормальным. 

И сейчас он хрипло стонал ему в рот, и толкался бедрами, и гладил его по волосатой груди. «Еще. Еще. Еще», — жадно твердило каждое его движение, каждый его вздох. 

Воспользовавшись моментом, Билли забрался Стиву под пояс джинсов и с силой сжал задницу, приподнимая ее в ладонях. И пока тот возился с пуговицами на его рубашке, Билли с упоением мял и разводил ягодицы в стороны, представляя, как на светлой коже остаются красные следы от его пальцев. 

— Воу-воу-воу, — остановил его Харрингтон. — Полегче, здоровяк, не спеши. У меня на тебя большие планы сегодня...

— Черта с два! — перебил его Билли. Какие еще нахрен планы?!

Кровь стучала у него в ушах, сердце бухало в груди как отбойный молоток, а член ныл, плотно прижатый тесными штанами к промежности. Недолго думая, он схватил Стива за руку и решительно накрыл ртом чувствительный участок у основания ладони.

С губ Стива сорвался полувздох-полустон. Билли задиристо посмотрел на него из-под ресниц, отслеживая реакцию. Так и есть, Харрингтон покраснел и, будто загипнотизированный, смотрел как скользкие от слюны губы мяли и всасывали тонкую нежную кожу на запястье. 

«То ли еще будет!» — хохотнул про себя Билли и одним широким движением провел языком по ладони, от самого основания до кончиков пальцев. А потом, без промедления, вобрал в рот пару пальцев до самых костяшек и принялся скользить вверх и вниз. 

Стремительное «вверх». Задержаться на кончиках, пробуя на зуб подушечки пальцев. Дать почувствовать холодок по коже после жаркого влажного рта. И снова томительно-неторопливое «вниз». 

Лицо у Стива полыхало. Зрачки были расширены, рот приоткрыт. Из ушей практически валил пар. 

Ну же, не тормози, красавчик. 

Стив не заставил себя просить дважды. Вытащив пальцы у Билли изо рта — тот только и успел щелкнуть напоследок зубами, — он потянул наконец за пряжку, расстегивая на нем ремень. Вжикнула молния. Стив дернул штаны за пояс, и джинсы упали к ногам Билли, стреножив его в щиколотках. В следующий момент он почувствовал, как теплая ладонь сжала сквозь трусы его член. На тонкой ткани проступили мокрые пятна. Хрипло простонав, Билли толкнулся Стиву в руку.

— Да, да... Вот так! 

Терпение никогда не входило в число его добродетелей. Всю дорогу Билли представлял, как Стив, не раздеваясь, трахнет его прямо в прихожей, как только они войдут в дом. Когда они подъезжали, член уже стоял колом, и сейчас Билли хотел только одного: кончить наконец и рухнуть без сил прямо на том же месте. А ведь Стив еще даже не снял с него трусы.

Словно в ответ на его мысли, Харрингтон прошелся сверху вниз языком по животу, прямо между кубиками пресса, и, оттянув резинку трусов, вытащил член наружу. Билли практически зашипел от облегчения. А Стив тем временем поднялся на ноги и медленно, мучительно медленно обвел пальцем крупную розовую головку, размазывая по нежной коже выступившую смазку. Билли сдавленно рыкнул и нетерпеливо дернул бедрами. 

Ну же!

Притянув Стива за шею, он прижался ко рту и скользнул языком внутрь. Тот инстинктивно дернулся, крепче сжимая в кулаке член, и заскользил влажной от слюны рукой по горячему стволу. 

И пока Стив дрочил ему, постепенно наращивая темп, Билли целовал его жадно, собственнически, кусая и засасывая губы. Если бы он мог, он бы давно уже выжег у Стива на боку клеймо, утверждая свои права на него. Ни дать ни взять плантатор с Юга времен войны с Конфедерацией. 

Но ничего. Завтра он наденет чертово кольцо Стиву на палец, и дело будет сделано. Каждая собака в городе будет знать, что Стив Харрингтон принадлежит Билли Харгроуву. 

Кольцо не тавро, и снять его при желании проще простого. И это довольно погано, когда живешь в городе, полном соблазнов, и точно знаешь: замести следы, если натворишь глупостей, раз плюнуть. Вот только кольцо, в отличие от клейма, человек надевает по доброй воле. 

Стив выбрал его по доброй воле.

Нет. Даже не так. 

Стив выбирал Билли тридцать лет подряд. Несмотря все его фокусы и заморочки. 

При мысли об этом у Билли сладко ныло в груди, но в паху тем временем все пульсировало и горело огнем. Рука Стива уверенно скользила по члену, сжимая его у нежной головки, но Билли хотелось большего. 

Стремясь к разрядке, он сильнее толкался в кулак, почти сбиваясь с навязанного ему неспешного ритма, заставляя Харрингтона двигаться быстрее и быстрее. Еще немного, и он и впрямь кончил бы раньше времени, как перевозбужденный подросток. Но тут Стив остановился и разорвал поцелуй. Билли с недовольным стоном открыл глаза и уставился на Стива. Вид у того был совершенно шальной и пьяный. 

— К черту... — пробормотал он вполголоса. — Поворачивайся!

Билли едва успел сообразить, что происходит, как Стив уже развернул его лицом к стене и опустился позади него на колени. Стащив с Билли трусы, он раздвинул ягодицы в стороны, и Билли почувствовал там сначала горячее дыхание, а затем ложбинки коснулся язык — теплый и влажный. Билли удовлетворенно вздохнул и прогнулся в пояснице, открывая ему доступ, и Стив принялся быстро-быстро, по-кошачьи вылизывать его между ягодиц под аккомпанемент вздохов и стонов, дюйм за дюймом приближаясь к входу, пока Билли прятал в руках удовлетворенную улыбку.

Так что да, вчера им определенно было по семнадцать, и ни днем больше.

 

— Билли! — раздался над ухом голос Макс, и он заморгал, возвращаясь к реальности. Кажется, он что-то пропустил. Во всяком случае Макс смотрела на него, словно ждала ответа. Признаваться, что он замечтался и все прослушал, не хотелось, поэтому он сразу перешел в наступление. 

— Кстати, а где твой профессор? Я нигде его не вижу, — спросил он как бы между прочим, сам себе напоминая кота, который ухитрился в последний момент приземлиться на четыре лапы. 

— А, — неопределенно махнула она рукой. — Как обычно. Увидел пиранью в витрине зоомагазина и пропал с концами. Вы же его знаете. 

«О да», — усмехнулся про себя Билли. — «Еще как знаем. Не зря же он женился на Макс». 

Страсть ее мужа к зубастым тварям, про которую он сам говорил, что это «всего лишь безобидная любовь к животным», безобидной отнюдь не была и порой переходила границы разумного. Билли подозревал, что только тяжелый взгляд Макс не позволил их дому окончательно превратиться в крокодилий питомник.

— Действительно, и как я сразу не догадался, — покачал головой Стив и огляделся по сторонам. — Где, говоришь, зоомагазин? Через дорогу? Схожу-ка я за ним, сам он не скоро вспомнит о времени.

— Отлично! — улыбнулась ему Макс. — А мы с Билли пока покурим. Тут недалеко, за углом. Да, Билли?

— Да не вопрос. Двинули.

 

В курилке оказалось неожиданно пусто. Видимо, давала о себе знать хипстерская мода на здоровый образ жизни и тому подобную фигню. И хотя Билли до сих пор не сдавал позиций и держал себя в форме, все это веганское дерьмо нагоняло на него тоску. 

Разве ж это жизнь? Шансы сдохнуть от рака плюс-минус те же, а удовольствия никакого. Не, ну нахер такое счастье.

Щелкнув зажигалкой, Билли глубоко затянулся и выпустил изо рта струю белесого дыма. И только после этого наконец выдохнул. Черт, а ведь он даже не замечал, что нервничает. Думал, все ништяк. Но хрен там. 

Он покосился в сторону Макс. Она стояла справа от него и с отрешенным видом держала между пальцев зажженную сигарету. Некоторое время они курили молча. Потом она переступила с ноги на ногу, устраиваясь удобнее, стряхнула пепел и задумчиво сказала куда-то в пространство:

— Видели бы это родители... 

— Вот уже нет, спасибо, — тут же откликнулся Билли, поморщившись, как от зубной боли. — Отца бы удар хватил.

— Ты так ему и не рассказал? — Макс посмотрела на него сочувствием.

— Что? Нет! Он всю жизнь пекся о репутации семьи. Сын-педик был для него хуже конца света. Апокалипсис, по крайней мере, одноразовый аттракцион. Причем для всех сразу. А пересуды соседей за спиной — развлечение на долгие годы и только для него одного. Нет, папа бы не вынес, — он покачал головой и повертел сигарету между пальцев. 

Макс промолчала.

И правда, что тут скажешь? 

Временами он даже немного завидовал Стиву, который во время очередного визита родителей психанул и все им выложил, когда те стали наседать на него с семьей и детьми. 

Мол, так и так, хорош играть в прятки. Не будет свадьбы, невесты в белом платье, на внуков тоже не очень-то рассчитывайте, потому что вот этот парень — Билли тогда возился на кухне и чуть не выронил кофеварку — он не просто мой друг, с которым мы вместе снимаем квартиру. Это Билли Харгроув, я с ним трахаюсь, люблю его и планирую прожить с ним до конца жизни, нравится вам или нет. 

Удивительно, но скандала с разрывом отношений за этим не последовало. 

Чтобы восстановить подобие мира понадобилось несколько изматывающих разговоров, пакет замороженного горошка, пластырь для Билли и пачка бумажных салфеток для миссис Харрингтон, которая сидела в углу дивана и то и дело громко всхлипывала. Чуть погодя пригодилась и бутылка Джим Бима. Мистер Харрингтон скривился, но выпил. А потом со вздохом полез в карман за бумажником со словами: «Сынок, сходи за нормальным бурбоном. „Старина Форестер“ вполне подойдет». 

Конечно, все образовалось не сразу. На телефонные счета еще несколько месяцев было страшно смотреть. Но все же с родителями Стива им как-то удалось найти общий язык. 

Возможно, дело было в том, что парня, который давно живет на другом конце страны и сам зарабатывает себе на жизнь, вообще сложно продавить родительским авторитетом. А может, Стиву повезло, и у него оказалась очень понимающая семья. Черт их разберет. Билли на этот счет так и не определился. Но, по крайней мере, они с ним все ещё разговаривали. А это уже было немало.

Причем Стив тогда еще уперся, мол, Билли — его семья, и если они хотят поговорить, пусть говорят при нем. Сам Билли в тот момент готов был провалиться сквозь землю и не отказался бы свалить куда-нибудь в парк побегать, но потом... Потом он оценил этот жест.

— Конечно, я ему ничего не сказал, — с горечью повторил он, затягиваясь. — Впрочем, мне иногда кажется, он давно догадался. Просто молчал. Знаешь, как в армии: не спрашивай, не говори. В отставку вышел, а старые привычки никуда не делись.

Макс отвела глаза в сторону. Ей явно неуютно было говорить об этом. Ее отец до сих пор жил в Санта-Монике, они часто созванивались. Виделись каждый раз, когда Макс приезжала в Калифорнию. Может, Трой и был скверным мужем для Сьюзен, но отец из него вышел неплохой, и Макс всегда с ним хорошо ладила. Не то что он со своим стариком. 

Билли усмехнулся, покачал головой и ткнул ее локтем в бок.

— Ладно! Зато они увидели твою свадьбу. _Обе_ твои свадьбы.

— О-о-о, — простонала Макс, закатив глаза. — Серьезно, тебе не надоело? Столько лет прошло.

— Никогда! Я ведь тебя предупреждал.

— Предупреждал, да. Я до сих пор понять не могу, как ты, говнюк, еще тогда ухитрился разглядеть в нем это дерьмо...

— Честно? — ухмыльнулся Билли. — Ничего я тогда не разглядел. Он тебя обидел, а раз так, то сразу нахер. И вообще, у меня монополия.

— Моно.. что? — Макс уставилась на него, будто сама не верила в то, что сейчас услышала. А потом шутливо замахнулась. — Ах ты, засранец!

Билли выставил руки вперед, делая вид, будто пытается увернуться, и они оба заржали, как ненормальные, сложившись пополам от хохота. 

Отсмеявшись, Макс утерла выступившие на глазах слезы и снова полезла в сумочку.

— Это было так странно, — сказала она после короткой паузы, с задумчивым видом разминая сигарету между пальцев. На Билли она старалась не смотреть. — Мы тогда жили в Нью-Йорке. Мне было двадцать три, я только что поставила подпись на документах о разводе, вышла на улицу... Зима в тот год стояла промозглая, почти без снега... И вот я смотрю на голые ветки деревьев, на птиц... Знаешь, они кружили над головой, будто проклятье. Я думала, когда все закончится, почувствую облегчение. Но вместо этого была только горечь и какое-то разочарование. Даже не знаю. Словно в первый раз пиво попробовала. Стояла и думала: и все? И вот об этом было столько разговоров? Да ладно!.. 

Она всплеснула руками и растерянно замолчала, оборвав себя на полуслове. Впрочем, как и всегда, когда разговор заходил о ее первом, не слишком удачном браке. 

— Экспресс-исповедь окончена? Отпустить тебе грехи авансом? Я могу. 

— Да пошел ты, — отмахнулась Макс и выбросила в урну так и не зажженную сигарету. Но все же она улыбнулась. — Билли, ты вообще понимаешь, _как_ тебе повезло? 

Ответить он не успел. Из-за угла высунулась кудрявая голова, а вслед за ней показался и рослый детина, в котором скорее можно было заподозрить баскетболиста, чем профессора биотехнологий. Впрочем, Билли на педиатра тоже был не слишком похож. Можно сказать, они друг друга стоили. 

Заметив их, муж Макс издал победное «Вот вы где!» и зачастил издалека, подгоняя:

— Давайте скорее, сейчас начнется! Стив уже там, только вас ждем! 

Они переглянулись, прыснули от смеха и, пожав плечами, отправились вслед за ним.

 

Когда началась церемония, все вдруг пошло не по плану. Билли думал, все будет как в кино при замедленной съемке. Ну или как под травой, если уж говорить начистоту. 

На лбу выступит пот. Каждый шаг эхом будет отзываться у него в ушах, а голоса станут доноситься как сквозь толщу воды. Под потолком будет жужжать муха, а сам он почти против воли уставится на необъятные сиськи пожилой черной регистраторши в лиловом костюме, пока Стив не ущипнет его и не прошипит на ухо, что Билли ведет себя неприлично. 

Но нет.

Все произошло быстро. Даже слишком. 

Они всей толпой зашли в комнату, где их уже ждал молодой парень в очках с модной козлиной бородкой, а вовсе не тучная негритянка средних лет, как представлял себе Билли. Он задал им три стандартных вопроса, на которые Стив с серьезным видом ответил: «Ага», а Билли подтвердил: «Конечно». Поставив свою подпись внизу разрешения на брак, он передал ручку стоящему рядом Стиву и, поморщившись, оттянул ворот рубашки: галстук давил ему на шею. Когда через секунду он открыл глаза, Стив выпрямился и отложил ручку в сторону. 

— Ну, вот и все, — сказал он немного растеряно.

— Черт, Харрингтон, — засмеялся Билли, глядя ему в глаза, — я сейчас расплачусь, как девчонка. Я ведь тогда и подумать не мог... Ну, что так будет. Я думал, у меня крыша поехала. Думал, я...

— Тш-ш, — Стив коснулся его руки и кивнул с сочувствием. — Я помню, приятель. Я все помню.

— Угу, — с усмешкой закусил губу Билли. — А теперь, раз мы уже поженились, можно я сниму, наконец, эту дрянь? — И оттянул галстук.


End file.
